marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 15
Others Characters: * Danny's father * Danny's wife * Danny's children Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Bar and Grill ** | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Detective Cases Vol 1 13 | StoryTitle2 = Killer in the House | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Till Death Do Us Part | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Inker3_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A man finally works up the nerve to strangle his cheating wife but an atomic war breaks out, and the two of them find their bodies fused together by atomic radiation. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Chief of the police Races and Species: * mutated by atomic radiation Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The Face That Followed | Writer4_1 = Paul S. Newman | Penciler4_1 = Al Luster | Inker4_1 = Al Luster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = An escaped convict vows to haunt a hermit who has murdered him after ascertaining where the stolen loot was buried. When the police show to the hermit's hut they gun him down because, unknown to him, his face is now that of the man he killed. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed hermit Other Characters: * Prison guards * Prison warden Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed prison * | StoryTitle5 = Bewitched | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mannie Banks | Inker5_1 = Mannie Banks | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In 1686 a man asks a woman to marry him and is turned down so he plants evidence to get her condemned as a witch. They pursue her through the forest and the man hurts his leg so they leave him behind to pursue her. She returns to the man to get revenge and says "So you called me a witch? Well, you were right!". | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Elders * Judge * "Satan" Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = The Man Who Was Nobody | Writer6_1 = Paul S. Newman | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A Martian sleeper agent is eradicated when his usefulness is ended due to incarceration in an asylum. He was committed because he had tried to obtain a passport and could provide no official documentation that he existed. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Travel Other Characters: * ** Principal ** Miss Thomas ** Ms James * ** * * Bellevue' staff ** Doctor ** Nurse ** Guards Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** *** ** *** *** ** * | Notes = * "Satan Can Wait" reprinted in . * "Till Death Do Us Part" reprinted in & . * "The Face That Followed" reprinted in . * "Bewitched" reprinted as "Witch Hunt" in . * "The Man Who Was Nobody" reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}